


Siren Song

by Fly_Little_Moth



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Boomtown (Borderlands), Canon-Typical Violence, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Pandora - Freeform, Rating May Change, Sirens, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fly_Little_Moth/pseuds/Fly_Little_Moth
Summary: "Bella’s life had never been out of the ordinary, her cosy life on Eden-5 had been all she had ever known. Her life revolved around work, her family and trying to keep out of trouble where she could."What happens the day Bella suddenly develops Siren markings?Updates every Monday





	Siren Song

Bella’s life had never been out of the ordinary, her cosy life on Eden-5 had been all she had ever known. Her life revolved around work, her family and trying to keep out of trouble where she could. This life made her happy. Sure, she did not earn millions or have everything she could imagine, but it was hers and hers alone. However, today was the day that she had to say goodbye to the life she loved and travel across the galaxy to the wasteland of a planet otherwise known as Pandora. She had wanted nothing less than to leave, but once the cyan markings showed up on her body she knew that she needed to travel there, she needed answers about her new condition.  
  


Sirens were one of the rarest things in the whole universe, with only six being able to exist at the same time. Many people considered them to be the stuff of legend, Bella included. As a young child she would love nothing more than to climb into her father’s lap and listen to tales about these powerful women, who had the ability to change history. Nevertheless, as she grew older, her faith in these stories grew smaller, until she had almost forgotten about them. That was, until she had gotten into the shower that fateful day and saw the markings that she knew would change her life. She did not understand why this had happened to her, the chance of this happening were so slim that she had thought it was a sick joke, perhaps her brother had drawn on her while she slept, maybe it was just a hallucination. She spent an hour trying to scrub the new markings off herself, not stopping until her arm was red raw. Her father had knocked on the door and walked in to find her sobbing. After much convincing, he managed to get her out and explained her new condition. He told her that while she now possessed an immeasurable amount of power, she had now had a target on her back. Bella would never forget the pain in her father’s eyes as he told her it was no longer safe for her to stay at home, that her new condition would bring them nothing but trouble. He didn’t explicitly tell her that she had to leave, but she could read between the lines. She could no longer stay on the planet that she had called home for the past twenty years.  
  


The conversation quickly turned into her newfound need for survival. There was a planet where Sirens were drawn to. It would be dangerous for her from the second she stepped foot on the wasteland, but she had to be strong, she had to find her new sisters. It was the only way she would be able to survive now. They set in motion the plan to get her ready for this new, unwanted chapter of her life. At the very least she had to learn the extreme basics on how to survive. She would be able to scavenge enough to eat. Pandora was a violent place, but if she was smart enough, she could survive off of stealing her food for the first few days, before she found somewhere to settle down. This was all happening too fast for Bella, just yesterday she was laughing with her younger brother Sammy, waiting to pick him up after school so she could treat him to a hot chocolate. Now he was sat next to her, crying over how they would likely never see each other again. Their mother had died when they were younger, a short but inevitably deadly illness is what took her from them. She was only a child when it happened, but the last time she had seen her mother was alive, she had promised that she would look after her baby brother. She had kept her promise for twelve years, and now it seemed she would have to break it. It took everything in her to keep a strong face in front of him. He clung to the sleeve of her coat, begging her to stay, telling her that he would not be able to handle it if she had to leave. There were no words that she could say that could make the situation any better, and so she let him weep. She let him stay there until it was time for her to leave.  
  
The lump in her throat choked her so much, she couldn’t tell him how much she loved him, so instead she head butted his shoulder gently, as was their own little form of affection. However, through the thick layer of his jacket she wasn’t sure if he felt it as much as she wanted him to. Her father gave her a slight nod and let her walk to the ship whose captain generously agreed to take her to Pandora, with a shipment of weapons for some weapon manufacturer that she had never heard of. Bella had thought it was a red flag for the only ship that was even heading to her new home was a weapons delivery, but she had heard stories of how derelict the planet was, she knew it was going to be difficult from now on. It did not matter if she thought she was ready or not, they were quickly approaching her new home. The place where she was supposedly going to find the answers. Why was she chosen? Would she really be hurt because of these new markings? Sirens were supposed to each have their own unique skill set. She had been so overwhelmed by all the new information that was being thrown at her that she hadn’t had even a second to think about what she could now do. Maybe she could teleport herself and possibly others? Maybe she could hold things in the air? Whatever it would be, at least she would be able to use it to protect herself, of course, there was the very high possibility that she would be killed long before she had the ability to explore what it was. Nevertheless, there was no time for her to ponder on the future, not when it was so close. Out the window, she could see the famous moon Elpis, and its neon purple crack. Despite the danger she knew was close, for a moment she was struck with a childlike excitement. The colour purple had been her mother’s favourite, and seeing her in the sky like that made her feel like everything would be okay, she would meet others like her, and together maybe they would form a sisterhood. Regardless, she just hoped that she could survive for more than a day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Constructive Criticism is always welcome!


End file.
